Fight till you have nothing
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Aria, separated from Brian at birth, finds she had a brother when he came for her but after 5 months of living there she needed a fight. She was raised in a orphanage till 18 and was an illegal street fighter. She has many scars physically and mentally.When kidnapped by aw,will she come out of it fighting or broken? Will he completely break her? OC x Dom or OC X Hobbs.


Do not read this story if you do not want to read violent scenes or if you have had violent actions done to you. Could possibly make you have flash backs. I hope you enjoy. This will be an OC X Dom or OC X Hobb story. Leave me some for reviews of what you want. Thanks!

I've been kidnapped by Shaw, every day I fear he will kill me. Another day, I don't get to see my brother Brian or my best friend Mia. I only lived with them for about five months but I've felt like I have known them forever. I wish I could have said I loved all them before I get killed by this man. I was heartless to everyone will except Letty and Mia.

I was tied up in this bare living room in a chair. I had to pee so bad, how the fuck did he get me? I remember going to an illegal fight club that Dom and Brian told me not to go or I would be in trouble, so I snuck out. If I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed home. I was 21 not 13, I had been by myself most of my life; Independent was something that ran through my blood. I didn't need anyone else. I might be a master at Wing Chun and a kick boxer but that doesn't mean I can beat this assassin guy. I went to the bathroom in the club and then remember nothing. I end up tied here, and Shaw telling me to be a good girl as he moved his hand to my face, my hands weren't tied till I tried to punch him in the face bad move on my part. He ended back handing me then tied my hands behind the chair. I'm not sure how long I have been here but it has been hell. My eyes start to drift shift.

The next time I open my eyes I realize I'm on the couch with one foot chained. I sit up and I realize not only did this sick fucker chain me to the couch but changed me into dark blue lingerie with high stockings and everything. I gulp, I had never been dressed like this, shit I haven't even had sex. After being almost raped by a guy I meet in the club I thought I loved after like two days I swore that I would always take my time and not rush into sex or relationships. I get knocked out of my thoughts when I hear an accented male voice say "Well look who decided to wake up."

I thought about ignoring him but my mouth would not allow that, I looked over at him "Well if you wouldn't of drugged me, I probably wouldn't have slept that much."

He takes his knife out in one hand, flicks it open "Don't get smart with me girl, I will kill you."

I then huff and stare him in the eyes "You are going to kill me anyway, so how about you get it over with Shaw?"

He gives me a creepy smile "You would want that but I plan on killing you in front of your brother and family. So they can see the blood drip from your dead body. You will break so easily."

A shiver ran through me with his chilled words, I sit up on the couch. I bring my knees to my chin and try to ignore him.

He tilts his head to the side says with a lustful voice "Don't you like the lingerie I got you? I heard your favorite color was dark blue, it matches your pale skin and long blonde hair, so beautiful."

Ignore him, look at the wall. I hear his chair creak; I know he stands behind me as he runs a hand down my back. I can't help the shiver that runs down my back "Where is this fighter, I saw at the club? Or the one I heard about. You just look like a weak woman to me."

I keep looking at the wall as he continues "Where is she? Hmm. Miss Ghost" With that he brings his hand up my shoulder then grabs my full breast hard. I stop the tears in my eyes because what I do now might end my life but I won't go down without a fight. Without thinking about it I bring my head back that connects to his nose and hear a crack. I bring my leg around for a side house kick and he catches it at the last second pulls me down to the ground. I hear a sick pop from my ankle in the chain. I let a huff out in pain and I try to kick him as he climbs on top, he grabs my left arm but my left elbow connects with his chin. He hits me in my face, I try to roll over but he grabs me by my hair has weight on my arms as he bends down "You just saved your life, for a few more hours at least."

I gulp as he lets go and throws my head to the ground and my face smashes into I feel the pain and the blood coming from it as I try to sit up and not think of all the pain I'm in but he still has me pinned. He runs a hand across my back then reaches behind him and grabs my ass and he whispers the threat in my ear "Don't worry I will have you soon my love."

I growl out "You will never have me, Jackass."

He laughs as he stands removing his hand and I wipe the blood from my face as I look up at him as he stares down at me with a hateful look "How about we send some pictures to your family? The family you only knew you had for about five months. "

I look at him and say with venom in my voice "Go to hell!"

He looks at me in fake hurt as he stands 4 feet away "Awhh, Aria O'Conner is your feelings hurt? How about a story then. After being in an orphanage since you were six till the day you turned eighteen no one wanted you. You were just the bad child, the one who always started fights. Shit, the owner didn't even want you. The only thing you had going for you was that you were pretty but when they saw all those scars on you they never took you because you would be too much to handle."

The tears start to perk your eyes as he continues "The sad thing of the story is that Brian got adopted immediately but you never were. They saw you for what you really are. A scared little girl that will turn on anyone at any moment, no one wants that. When you started the Wing Chun classes all the other little kids were scared of you and wouldn't go around you-"

She put her hands to her head and whispers "Shut up"

He bends down eye level still four feet from her "No one would talk to you except Sarah Dobson. She liked you, you were her best friend. The only friend you ever had huh? After being friends with you till 12, you could beat everyone in the class above you but still you stayed in that class for her. When you guys went to high school people started looking at you more and more but you didn't want friends. You had Sarah and the flight club, she had no idea about but Sarah knew you were hiding something. A few days after her 16th birthday party, she decides to follow you late one night."

Your nails dig in your skin as you try to ignore him.

He laughs an evil laugh "But little cute Sarah wouldn't make it out alive that night because after your fight you saw her there after you win, Sarah was so happy. She couldn't stop talking about your fight. When you guys were walking home the man who lost the fight had followed you as you walked Sarah home. Sarah saw the gunman and jumped in front of the gun to save your worthless life. Sarah was an honor roll student, head of debate club, President of multicultural club, everyone loved her and she had a great family. She had everything going for her but you? You had nothing; you were a C student, not a part of any club except an illegal fight club, no family and no one liked you except for Sarah, she stood her ground when people asked why you would hang around the homeless scarred freak. She had everything going for her but you got her killed saving your worthless life-"

I lung at him but the chain on my ankle keeps me away from fall to the ground in pain as then tears won't stop. I was worthless, I was nothing. I keep my face to the ground.

I can basically here the smirk in his voice as he says "I'm not that dumb sweetheart." He steps closer and squats down next to me and continues "Every time you attack me, I will hurt. I was thinking since you already dislocated your ankle today, that you didn't deserve any more pain but since you had to attack me again it looks like more pain is in order."

Before I know it, I scream out in pain as he stabs me in my thigh. He laughs at my pain as he takes it out "Don't worry, that's it for today. I sent your family pictures of you, I hope they like them. Maybe they can jack off to it, to see all the blood smeared across your sexy body with its cuts and chains."

I don't say anything so he keeps talking, but is walking around; I hear water and then plastic. I hear him put the water down and throw the bag of food at me. "Better drink and eat this because if I come back and it's still here, you will be in a lot more pain."

I then say "You're fucking sick."

He then smiles says "That may be so dear but when I say something to you I expect a Yes or a no sir and don't make eye contact unless I say so. Do I make myself clear?"

I don't say anything. So he put pressure on my dis located ankle "You bastard!"

He puts his more weight on it "I will snap it, say it now."

I try to keep my voice together with my head down as I cry "Yes sir."

He then says taking his foot off my ankle and walking to the door "Was that so hard my pet? I shall see you later, don't forget what I told you."

I look the direction off the couch and say "Yes sir."

He can just feel his evil eyes on me as he leaves and shuts the door. A wait a few minutes as I try to will myself to stop crying as I move closer to my disc located ankle. I will have to put it back in place. The tears keep flowing as I move over and I do it swiftly. It makes a popping noise but it hurts so badly, as I drag myself over to the bag I see it has a roll and an apple. I tear the bread into pieces and eat it slowly I don't remember the last time I ate. I drink the water and look at the apple, its red I hate red apples but I'm so hungry. I make myself eat it and I throw the core in the bag.

I try to lie on the couch but then a thought crosses my mind what is this chain linked too. I get up and wobble following the couch and realize it's only connected to the coach. So how ohh, when I fell the couch had moved closer I thought. I try to lift the couch after putting all my weight in my legs and trying not to bloody scream. This shit was heavy but I got it off but wait a second that was just too easy. I stand looking at it because right next to it was the key and my damn if it wasn't to the cuff. Oh my hell, he wants me to run so he can catch me. I drop the chain off me.

I realize I have no idea what to do or where I am as I move the blind of the window. I suddenly hear foots steps coming to the door, I rush wobbling to the couch and lay down with my back facing the door. I take a deep breath and hope Brian or Dom or God will save me soon because I have no idea how I will survive anymore of this. I hear him open the door and shut it. I was too scared to even look what was about to happen next.

To be continued.


End file.
